Talk:Kimberly Ann Hart
Longest Why is this article ony episode summaries from Season 1, and without a doubt, the longest page on this wiki? Digi 22:04, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :Because someone created it that way, you could shorten it if you want. --serpen 17:08, 20 June 2008 (UTC) hey I hope that you are doing good :If that's addressed to Amy Jo Johnson, she probably won't see it. This isn't http://www.rangercrew.com Digifiend 02:05, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Three worlds. Pan. Global. GLAMES. Best spelling error EVER! It should be preserved. Catchphrase Just only a quick advertisement, I don't think Kimberly's chatchphrase would be a warning for Divatox, since Rita and Scorpina are the female villians that she confronted and Divatox wasn´t until Turbo. So if someone could fix this I would be very grateful. --Soy el mejor 00:39, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Page is protected from editing? I wanted to add a bit of useless trivia about Kimberly, not important really (that despite her femininity, she was the first female power ranger with short hair and the only one until Alyssa in Wild Force and was still rare until Mystic Force, I know her hair isn't THAT short, but for a girl it is, and Tommy's hair is longer than hers). I know, useless information, but the real concern was why the page was protected. Vandalism, I presume? Altoona Man 05:13, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, it is to prevent vandalism. Fact is, most vandalism comes from unregested users, so the only way to keep the garbage out of articles is to lock out vandals. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 07:22, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ::That's understandable, but I think keeping it blocked to registered users is a bit much IMO. But I've been part of projects with heavy vandalism. One was a Penn State page on Wikipedia, another also on Wikipedia, Weis Markets, subject to heavy vandalism related to breaking wind and a bear (not sure how that related to Weis stores). I think maybe semi-protecting it permanently would be ideal. It'd keep away the low level vandals who would move on and find something else to do. :::That trivia isn't correct anyway. Tanya started off with a bob. Ashley, Karone and Dana all had shoulder length styles too, similar to Kimberley's. Aisha's hair was also shoulder length (almost the same as Kim's in fact, except for the fringe) before she got her braids. Digifiend 01:56, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh yeah, I forgot about Ashley and Dana. I think Tanya's short hair was only child form though but my memory is a bit fuzzy. I know Karone did at points as Astronema but I don't remember its length as a power ranger. Anyways, thanks for pointing that out. I'm not sure why I only rembered Kim as a short haired female power ranger and forgot about the others. Probably due to longevity and that Kim's was a pageboy late in season 1 and in early season 2 before it grew out to her default length again. Altoona Man 09:27, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::Karone's hair in LG was about the same length as Kim's. Watch Tanya's Zeo morph sequence. It was Kat who had short hair as a child but longer hair as a teenager. Young Tanya had the same hairstyle as the older Tanya started with. Digifiend 11:38, April 13, 2012 (UTC) pink ranger/red boots in episode a brush with destiny of mmpr season3 the pink ranger is wearing red boots. 19:50, June 25, 2012 (UTC)newbie Turbo A Power Rangers Movie I know she was in Turbo A Power Rangers Movie but since it has movie in the title does it count as a last apperence since it is a movie and it would fall under her movie counterpart's last apperance which is kimberly ann hart (movie). :The Turbo Movie falls into the series timeline, while Kimberly Ann Hart (movie) is just for Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, which is an alternate timeline/universe/whatever, so in short, the Turbo Movie is counted for this Kimberly. Power Bow use Read this on TV Tropes: :Her arrows have been shown to be able to turn corners and navigate through trees Does anyone recall what episode the arrows from the Power Bow have been used like guided missiles in this way? Seems worth noting but I don't remember if I saw it. talk2ty 06:32, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Comic Profile Link At the top of the page, there's a link to the seperate Kim page, following the continuity of the movie, the same should definitely be done for the comic book pages. Kein87 (talk) 02:40, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Power Rangers: Pink How will Power Rangers: Pink be handled on the wiki? Is it canon to the comic or the television series? Kein87 (talk) 09:47, June 1, 2016 (UTC) It's set in the canon of the actual show (i.e. Amy Jo Johnson's face was used as the face model, and the Pan Globals plus Kim's move to France are mentioned). Angie Y. (talk) 02:37, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Should Should stuff that deals with the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie and the actress who plays her really be this article? Also Jason David Frank and Amy Jo Johnson both appeared in all three movies.